


Pictures of You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Bingo [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Buck sends Eddie a pair of selfies, Eddie's not sure how to handle it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487
Comments: 36
Kudos: 478
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Love Confessions spot on Buddie Bingo.
> 
> Based on some recent pictures of Oliver, which I'm sure most of you have seen. I hadn't written anything in 10 days, and then got inspired. Now that school is done for two weeks I finally had time to write.

Eddie's in the middle of doing the dishes when his phone goes off. He glances over at where it's sitting on the counter and smiles when he sees Buck's name on the screen. 

He dries his hands and grabs the phone, sliding his thumb across the screen to unlock it. It says there are two attachments, but he figures it's just the pictures Buck had promised to send of the two of them getting ice cream with Christopher last night. 

Except what's on his screen now is definitely not as innocent as ice cream. 

It's Buck. Eddie can tell that even with the black and white, and the way his face is mostly in shadows. It's not like it's the first time Buck has sent him selfies. But they've never been like this. 

While his face may be shadowed, nothing else is. And Eddie is left to stare at all that skin and muscle on full display. 

Eddie's seen Buck shirtless multiple times. It's normal by now. But not like this. And certainly not from this angle. It has another image coming to his mind, of him on his knees in front of Buck, looking up at his long body. There'd be so much skin to run his hands over. To touch. To taste. 

Eddie's thought of it before, but seeing these pictures. It's sent his mind into hyperdrive. 

"Dad?"

Eddie jumps, fumbling with his phone, and barely managing not to drop it. He'd been so distracted by the pictures Buck sent that he'd forgotten for a moment he wasn't alone. 

Eddie pockets his phone and turns to Christopher with a smile. "Yeah buddy?"

"Teddy's mom is here to pick me up," Christopher tells him. 

Eddie nods, "Right. Do you have everything you need? Toothbrush?"

"Yes?"

"Pajamas?"

"Yeah dad."

"Extra clothes?"

"I have everything," Christopher assures him. 

Eddie ruffles his hair and leads him to the door where Carla is standing with Christopher's friend Teddy and his mom. 

"Good to go?" Carla asks him. 

Christopher nods, "Yep. I'm ready."

"What about you dad?"

"I'm good," Eddie assures her. And he is. He's come a long way since Christopher's first sleepover. He still worries, of course. But he knows Christopher is safe. He's not going to be one of those parents that stops their kids from having a childhood just because he worries. 

Carla smiles and pats his cheek, "Of course you are."

"You have our number if you need anything," Teddy's mother, Nancy, says. "And we have yours. But I assure you he's in good hands."

"I know," Eddie kneels down in front of Christopher and smiles. "You have fun, okay?"

"I will Dad," Christopher says. "You have fun too. Call Buck."

Eddie laughs and shakes his head before getting to his feet. "I'll see you Sunday, okay?"

He watches them leave, along with Carla. It's not the first time he's had the house to himself like this. But it feels different. Quieter somehow. He can feel his phone like a weight in his pocket. He ignores it as he goes to the kitchen and finishes cleaning up. 

It doesn't take long, and soon he's left alone with his thoughts. Thoughts which keep going back to Buck and the pictures he sent. His fingers twitch against his leg and he sighs. 

Normally he'd play a game or watch Netflix, but his mind can't focus. It's the only reason he finds himself changed and in bed before ten. 

His phone rests on his nightstand and he stares at it. He's not sure how long it takes before he snaps and grabs it. He unlocks the screen and is immediately met with the sight of the pictures Buck sent. 

So they're real. He hadn't imagined them. Buck had taken pictures of himself shirtless, and from the looks of it a lot more than that, and sent them to Eddie. 

What does this mean? There hadn't even been a message with them, just the pictures. Eddie's mind races, trying to figure out what he's supposed to do. Should he say something? 

His fingers hover over the text box, as his mind tries to work out exactly how he should respond. Or maybe not with words? Maybe he should send Buck a picture back?

Eddie sighs and runs a hand down his face. This is ridiculous. He's not going to get answers by staring at his phone. Or the pictures. As much as he enjoys looking at them.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he hits the call button and settles back into a more comfortable position against his pillows.

It rings twice before Buck answers.

"Hello?"

"You know, those pictures you sent aren't exactly suitable for children," Eddie says by way of greeting. 

There's silence on the other end of the line. So long that Eddie has to pull his phone away to check that Buck's still there. 

Then comes a faintly whispered "shit" before Eddie hears the sound of Buck fumbling with his phone. 

"Buck?"

"Shit shit shit."

"So your panic is leading me to believe those pictures weren't meant for me," Eddie says, trying to ignore the faint sting of hurt. That had always been a possibility, but Eddie had hoped...

"They were meant for Josh," Buck says. "But not like that. Just, you know, to see if I'd be attractive to men. Or one man." He's silent for a moment, and Eddie wishes he could see his face so he could gauge what he's thinking. "The jury's still out on that one."

"So did you accidentally send him pictures too?" Eddie asks, trying to figure out who Buck could be into. He doesn't really talk to anyone outside the station besides Josh and Maddie. Unless it's someone they work with.

"No they went where they were supposed to," Buck says, voice so quiet Eddie almost misses it. 

It takes a moment for the words to register. For them to break past Eddie's insecurity and doubt enough for him to realize just what Buck is implying. 

"Oh."

"Yeah I know," Buck sighs, and Eddie can easily visualize the way he's probably running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I hadn't actually planned to send them. Not until I knew for sure how you felt. And well, I guess I got my answer either way. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, man. I…"

"I'm not uncomfortable," Eddie cuts in, wondering how Buck could possibly believe he's not into him. "I um…" he takes a deep breath and tells himself to be brave. He's been to war and faced more life and death situations than he can count. He can tell Buck the truth. "I liked them."

There's a beat of silence before Buck speaks, and Eddie can hear the smile in his voice. "You did?"

It has an answering smile playing at Eddie's lips, even if Buck can't see it. "Yeah. I may have been a little jealous at you sending pictures like that to someone else."

"Yeah?" Buck asks, tone teasing. "And why is that?"

It'd be easy to joke and play things off, but he doesn't want to. If they're going down this road, he wants things to be out in the open. 

"Because I love you," Eddie says. "And I was hoping they were for me."

"They were," Buck says. There's the sound of rustling on the other end of the line, followed by more cursing from Buck. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I love you too," Buck tells him. "And you don't have to just settle for pictures."

Eddie has a flash of Buck sprawled out across his bed with all that skin on display and bites his lip. "Come over?"

Buck laughs, "I'm already running to my jeep. I'll be there in 10."

The ten minutes Eddie waits from the time they hang up to when he hears Buck pulling into the driveway are the longest of his life. 

He half expects there to be some awkwardness when he greets Buck at the door. This whole thing is new for both of them. But then Buck smiles, kicks off his shoes, and steps into Eddie's space. Eddie's arms wrap around his waist as the distance closes between them. They fall into each other like it's the easiest thing in the world. Like this is where they've always been heading, where they're meant to be. 

Waking up next to Buck the next morning, seeing the sun dancing across his skin, and the soft smile and kisses he gives him when he wakes, Eddie knows it's true. There's no place he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
